The Only Hope For Me Is You
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: What happens when a girl can see the future and she wants to stop Ironhide's death? AU/ Spoliers for DOFTM
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So…Here is yet another story xD Please enjoy it.. I know this story sounds messed up but its actually based on my dreams that I've been having since I heard about TF 3. DO NOT READ THIS STORY unless you want to be filled with spoilers. (I have yet to see TF 3 but I do have common knowledge about it and what happens)**

**Bayverse/AU**

**Summary: What happens when a girl decides to try and change fate? What if the autobots had to make a stop in Iowa before heading to Chicago, IL? What if a certain Black GMC Kicktop had to pick her up? Spoilers are possible and this is slightly AU**

**The Only Hope For Me Is You**

**Chapter 1: Awake and Alive**

As a brown blonde female ran down the street, she held onto a small piece of metal as she felt tears fall down her cheeks. _"I'm too late… I'm so sorry, Ironhide…" _She thought. The faded sundress she wore had rips in the fabric. The female had dirt and dried blood on her cheeks and her sundress was drenched in engeron that came from the fallen hero that gave his life up for everyone.

(4 hours before hand)

As the sky was bright and blue, four different vehicles drove down the lone country road. A 2012 Chevy Camaro, Semi Peterbuilt 368, a Hummer H3 search and rescue, then finally a GMC Topkick. _**"Optimus, sir… Is this female really needed?" **_A ruff voice asked on a private com. _**"Indeed, Ironhide… She is a warrior and she has been keeping on eye on us so I believe we need to return a favor. She has saved our sparks more than once with her own computerize system." **_Optimus replied.

As a house that was a pale tan and maroon came into view all of the vehicles came to a stop in the gravel driveway. _**"Alright, Autobots we must assign a temporary guardian to this girl… Ironhide… I appoint you to be her temporary guardian." **_Optimus said. A girl who had brown blonde hair which went to her shoulders stood on the wooden porch. She was wearing a fading sundress with black leggings under it. The female slowly made her way down the stairs and walked towards the group of vehicles.

"Autobots? Is it really you?" The female asked gently putting a hand on the GMC topkick's hood. The door opened and the female jumped slightly at opening. _"Come on in." _The ruff voice said. The female nodded her head and quickly got into the drivers seat. "I'm Serenity." she said with a grin._ "The name is Ironhide and I will be your temporary guardian." _He said through the speakers.

Serenity nodded her head as she looked out the window and watched as County G-40 Road went by then going through Letts. "Ironhide… Did Optimus tell you the main reason why I had to come with?" She asked. Ironhide made almost 'humph' sound. _"No he just said that you helped us out with your own computerize system." _He replied. Serenity let out a small sigh as she looked down at her lap. "I can see the future… I… I didn't know who to turn too about this… Then sector seven found out about what I could do… I was taken into their custody… I was used to tell when you guys where gonna arrive and who you were after… I didn't want to do it…But Simmons told me that it was necessary…" She said but was cut of by a headache.

"_If you can see the future then are we gonna win this war?" _Ironhide asked with a chuckle which shook the truck slightly. Serenity frowned as she felt tears begin to build up. "I need to talk to Optimus when we stop at the stop sign…" She said. As they reached the stop sign, Ironhide opened his door and Serenity got out then walked up to Optimus. "Optimus… We need to talk…" She said as she opened the semi's door. _"What is it?" _Optimus asked. Serenity felt her tears starting to fall from her bright blue eyes. "It's about Sentinel Prime and Ironhide… Don't trust Sentinel…" She whispered.

Optimus was silent for a few moments then spoke. _"What about Ironhide?" _He asked. Serenity closed her eyes tightly as she felt her body shake. "Ironhide… He's going to die by the hands of Sentinel…" She said, her voice shaking. Optimus couldn't believe what he had just heard. _"I want you to go back to Ironhide and pretend nothing major happened, alright youngling?" _He said. Serenity nodded her head as she slowly got out of Optimus then closed the door. The femme let a sigh escape her lips as she got back into Ironhide and frowned. "To answer your question from before, yes the autobots do win the war." She said, smiling slightly.

Ironhide chuckled slightly as he began to follow after the rest of the autobots. "Ironhide…? Did it take years for you to become tough and not fazed by anything?" Serenity asked as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the headrest. _"It took quite awhile…But war changes everything."_ He said. Serenity nodded her head as she felt herself become tired from the crying. "Hey, 'Hide… Can you awake me up once we hit Illinois? " She asked. _"Alright, get some sleep." _Ironhide said. Serenity smiled slightly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Authors End Note: So here is my new story and I do hope you like this and the way this story is going… Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So here is Chapter two and I do hope you like this story :D I do need someones help on how and what exactly happened between Sentinel and Ironhide so I can have it as a reference for later chapters :3

The Only Hope For Me Is You

Chapter 2: Love The Way You Lie

Ironhide's POV

As we left the town called Davenport and took a turn onto I-74 bridge, I heard Serenity start to make a few sounds as though she was mumbling about something. I listened a little closer as I was somewhat curious about what was going on in that femme's head. "N-No… I won't let you hurt him… You have to go through me first…." She mumbled. I wondered who the femme was talking to, let alone who she wanted to protect that much.

The femme quickly awoke up with a small gasp. _"Is everything alright?" _I asked. I felt Serenity's body start to shake and knew something either scared her or startled her. "I-It's nothing… Ju-Just another vision… Can you tell Optimus that we better stop at the nearest rest stop once were on the interstate? I have a feeling were gonna have some company and it's not the good kind…" She said. _"I will do that… Do you know who exactly who it's going to be?" _I asked. Serenity leaned back in the seat as she sighed. "No… I don't… I wish I did… Though the name Barricade did come up." She said.

"_**Ironhide to Optimus." **_I said through the private com. _**"Optimus here… What is it, Ironhide?" **_He asked. I let out a sigh before I replied. _**"Serenity said that we need to stop at the nearest rest stop once we're on the interstate because the 'cons are going to attack." **_I said. I heard Optimus give a hm sound. _**"Alright then we will prepare for battle then, I will alert the others about this. Optimus out." **_He said.

Normal POV

Serenity looked out the window as she watched everything go by. She noticed something a little odd about the police car that had been following the group for the last 10 minutes. "Ironhide… I believe there is a police car following us… A Ford Saleen Mustang." She said awhile gently gripping the side of the seat. _"Don't worry… If he attacks, I'll protect you." _Ironhide said. Serenity nodded her head as she slowly loosened her grip on the seat. "It's not him that worries me… It's someone else… Someone I thought you guys could trust…" She said pulling her knees to her chest.

"_What do you mean someone you thought we could trust?" _Ironhide asked, his voice seemed curious about what Serenity meant. Serenity put her head on her knees. "I…I promised Optimus I wouldn't tell… That vision I had earlier… It had you in it with that certain someone… The one that betrays us…" She said, her voice becoming shakily. Before Ironhide could say anything there was a explosion that came form behind them. "Barricade…" Serenity whispered. Ironhide quickly pulled over and opened his door. _"Serenity you need to go and hide now!" _Ironhide said with urgent in his voice. Serenity nodded her head as she quickly got out and ran to the nearest tree she saw. Ironhide transformed into his bipetal mode. "Well if it isn't Ironhide… Autoscum." Barricade spat as he stood before Ironhide.

Ironhide grunted as he aimed his cannons at Barricade. "I don't have time to deal with Decepticon snot nosed youngling." He said shooting off his cannons at Barricade. Serenity peaked from behind the tree to see Ironhide and Barricade rolling on the ground, throwing punches. She looked down to notice a half full beer bottle and quickly ripped off a piece of her sundress. Serenity put the piece of cloth into the bottle and pulled out her lucky lighter as she put it. She quickly ran towards the two that where still fighting until Barricade noticed her coming towards them.

"Hey! You stupid piece of slag! Leave Ironhide alone!" She yelled as she lit the end of the cloth. Serenity watched as Barricade started to run towards her and she smirked slightly as she threw the bottle at Barricade. Serenity quickly ran off back towards the tree then watched as Barricade was on fire. Ironhide quickly shot off his two cannons at Barricade and watched him fall. Serenity carefully made her way over to Ironhide. "You could have been killed! You shouldn't of interfered." Ironhide said looking down at Serenity.

Serenity frowned as she shook her head. "I know but I have my reasons for interfering with your battle… There are things I can't explain…" She said. Ironhide growled slightly as he transformed back into his alt form. _**"Optimus to Ironhide… What happened?" **_He asked on the private com. _**"Barricade showed up and we ended up fighting… Serenity interfered and set Barricade on fire… Needless to say we don't have to worry about him following us anymore." **_Ironhide replied. _**"Understood… We should be in Chicago about two hours from now. Optimus out." **_Optimus said.

Serenity got into the truck and closed the door. "Look… Ironhide… I'm sorry… I know you could of easily got Barricade by yourself… But the vision I had that I had to talk to Optimus about… It's going to happen in Chicago and I'm going to do my best to make sure it doesn't happen at all…" She said looking at the drivers seat. Ironhide let out a sigh as he wondered what this whole vision meant. _"It would be just easier on the both of us if you just tell me what this whole vision is about…" _He said. Serenity gently bit down on her lower lip for a moment then let out a sigh. "As long as you don't tell Optimus that I told you…" She said. _"Don't worry everythin we talk about will stay inside here." _Ironhide said.

**Authors End Note: So here is the end of Chapter 2! I know this story seems a little AU and maybe a little OOC for some of the characters and I am sorry for that but I do hope you review and what not :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: So I decided that Serenity is gonna end up with maybe Ironhide :D Unless you guys think it should be someone else.

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS AT ALL! ONLY MY OC! OR THE SONG ALL THAT YOU ARE BY GOO GOO DOLLS!

Chapter 3: All That You Are

Serenity took a deep breath as she looked out the window. "I had a vision that Sentinel Prime is going to kill you… He completely destroys you… You asked if I was alright when I woke up from my nap… I wasn't… I had another vision of me trying to attack Sentinel Prime…Before he killed you…." She said. Ironhide was quiet for a good 10 minutes as he processed the information he just got from Serenity. _"Your visions… Are they always right?" _Ironhide asked.

Serenity nodded her head as she gently messed around with her bracelet which was fake pearls. "Yes… I had my first vision when I was 7 about my great grandmother passing away… I did everything in my power to stay home that day… I didn't want her to die… Of course I lost that battle… My dad finally got me into the car and once we pulled out of the driveway… My great grandmother died." She said. Serenity jumped slightly at seeing another person in the drivers seat. He had a military hair cut and the color was a dark brown almost black. His face had a few scars here and there. He wore a black shirt, military pants, and boots.

"Look… I'm sorry about what happened to your great grandmother… Do you really think you can stop Sentinel from killing me?" The male asked. Serenity blinked a few times and then realized it was Ironhide who was in the drivers seat. "No but I'm going to do my best… I'm not going to give up… Even if it means I die instead…" She said. Ironhide raised an eyebrow as he looked at Serenity. "You're willing to die for me?" He asked. Serenity nodded her head as she looked out the window.

"I believe I have these visions for a reason and the reason now is to stop Sentinel at all costs… Plus… You have people who care about you even if they don't show it, Ironhide." She said. Ironhide looked at Serenity as he looked a head at the road. _"So she's willing to give up her life for me? I don't think I've ever seen anyone that determined except for Sam." _He thought. "Look you just can't give up your life for me, Serenity. I can handle Sentinel." Ironhide said. Serenity frowned as she shook her head no. "Look… 'Hide… I've been helping you guys out… Optimus knew about his death before hand… He knew that he was going to come back because Sam found the Matrix of Leadership… What I'm trying to say here is… This time I want to fight against fate and change things." She said.

Ironhide let out a sigh as he shook his head. "You are the most stubborn femme I have ever met in my life." He said. Serenity couldn't help but laugh at Ironhides comment. "Well you're the most stubborn mech I have ever met in my life." She said. Ironhide smiled slightly as he let out a chuckle. Serenity looked at the exit sign that said Chicago and frowned slightly as she closed her eyes. "Hey 'Hide… Can you promise me something?" She asked opening her eyes and looking over at him. "Depends on what it is…" Ironhide replied. "Well… I don't want you to interfere with what I'm going to do… I plan on attacking Sentinel before he attacks you." Serenity said as she looked down at her hands. Ironhide shook his head no as he looked over at Serenity. "You have no weapons and Sentinel will kill you instant… I won't allow it." He said.

Serenity let out a frustrated growl as she looked at Ironhide. "You can't stop me from wanting to save you…" She mumbled. Ironhide shook his head as he watched Serenity look out the window. _"You're the sound of redemption, The faith that I've lost, The answers I'm seeking no matter the cost, You opened the window, Now I can see, And you taught me forgiveness by giving your love back to me." _She sang softly. Ironhide looked over at Serenity and smiled slightly. "You have a beautiful voice." He said. Serenity blushed as she looked at Ironhide. "T-Thanks, 'Hide… It's one of my favorite songs…" She said with a smile on her face.

Ironhide couldn't help but smile as he shook his head, but soon lost his smile once he noticed they where in Chicago. Serenity gently grabbed Ironhide's hand and squeezed it. "Sentinel isn't going to be in Chicago for another hour or so… I was … Wondering if we could go explore Chicago?" She asked. Ironhide noticed that Serenity was and raised an eyebrow. "I guess we could, I'll let Optimus know." He said. Serenity smiled as she realized she was still holding onto Ironhide's hand and let go.

**Authors End Note: So I decided to leave you on a cliffhanger and the next chapter is gonna be a filler type chapter :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: So here is Chapter 4 of this story… I know I should be working on my other stories but this idea came to me because of a dream I had. I promise updates on the other stories soon! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers nor any of the songs I mention in this story! I only own my OC Serenity!**

**Chapter 4: I'll Be There For You**

Serenity let out a sigh as she messed around with her bracelet as she waited on Ironhide to get the okay for them to go and explore Chicago. "Alright, we have the okay to go explore." Ironhide said looking over at Serenity. Serenity smiled as she quickly got out of the Topkick. "It's my first time here… I've always wanted to come here but I never had the chance until now." She said closing her eyes for a few moments. Serenity jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ironhide let out a chuckle as he looked at her. "Come on we only have an hour to look around." He said.

Serenity opened her eyes and looked at Ironhide. "Alright, I think we should look around at the shops first." She said with a smile. Normally Serenity would be quiet around guys and shy, but with Ironhide she was the complete opposite. Ironhide nodded his head as they began walking down the busy Chicago street. Serenity gasped as she gently tugged on Ironhide's sleeve. " 'Hide! That necklace is beautiful…" She said looking in the window of the jewelry shop. The necklace had a sliver chain and had a diamond shaped gem in the middle.

Ironhide raised an eyebrow as he looked at the necklace. "I guess it is." He said. Serenity sighed as she looked at the necklace one more time and started to walk to the next shop. "I'm gonna go look inside here." She said looking at Ironhide. He nodded his head as he looked at Serenity. "Be careful." He said. Serenity smiled and quickly went into the shop. Ironhide looked at the necklace and decided to go into the jewelry shop. "Hello, may I help you young sir?" A elder female asked as she came out from another room. Ironhide noticed that the elder female had on the same necklace as the one in the window and also noticed she had a purple dress on. "I was wondering how much is it for the necklace in the window?" He asked.

The elder female smiled as she looked at Ironhide. "It's $150 unless you want the gem to be engraved then it would be $180." She said. Ironhide thought for a moment as he wanted the gem to say anything to Serenity. _"Maybe it should say something…" _He thought. Ironhide groaned slightly as he looked confused. "What would be something a girl would like it to say?" He asked looking at the elder female. The elder female laughed slightly as she smiled. "Since you're a soldier it should say something like… 'I'll always be with you' or 'I'll always watch over you'." She said. Ironhide nodded his head. "I think I'll go with I'll always be with you… I'll pay once the necklace is ready." He said.

The elder female nodded her head and smiled. "What is your name sir?" She asked. Ironhide thought for a moment as he smiled. "It's Ron Ironhide, ma'am." He said. The elder female nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper. "Alright it should be ready within the next 20 minutes." She said. Ironhide nodded his head as he headed towards the door. "I'll be back." He said leaving the store. Serenity blinked a few times as she noticed Ironhide coming out of the jewelry store. "Did you buy something?" She asked blinking a few times.

Ironhide laughed as he shook his head no. "I do have to be back here in 20 minutes though… How about we go over to that park?" He asked. Serenity smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Alright." She said. As they both walked across the street, Optimus was actually watching to see how Ironhide got along with Serenity. _**"I have to give it to Ironhide… He's actually laid back for once." **_Ratchet said over the private com. _**"I couldn't agree more, Ratchet." **_Optimus replied.

Serenity sighed as she sat down on a park bench. "You know… I'm wondering if you did buy something… OH! Did you buy something for your girlfriend, wait… Do you even have a girlfriend?" She asked. Ironhide shook his head no as he sat down next to Serenity on the bench. "No I don't have a girlfriend as you call it… I do have a femme friend named Chromia." He said. Serenity smirked slightly as she gently nudged Ironhide. "Heh, someone you like? Hmmm?" She asked.

Ironhide let out a groan as he looked at Serenity. "No not romantically if you're trying to imply that." He said. Serenity blushed slightly as she stood up and looked up at the sky. "I've always loved looking at the sky… Especially at night… I loved looking at the stars and the moon…" She said. Serenity heard music playing somewhere close and she loved the song. _"So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight." _The song played. Serenity grinned as she looked at Ironhide. _"No, I don't want to say goodnight, I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams, tonight, tonight, tonight." _Serenity sang along with the song. Ironhide watched as Serenity spun around in a circle then giggled softly. _"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch in the fire burning so bright, and I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight, with a kiss goodnight. Kiss goodnight." _Serenity sang and smiled as the song finished. Ironhide clapped as he smiled slightly.

Serenity blushed even more as she bowed and smiled even more. "Why thank you, thank you very much." She said. Ironhide let out a small chuckle as he stood up. Serenity let out a small gasp as she noticed the swings. She gently grabbed Ironhide's hand and started to lead him towards it. _"Why does she have the need to grab my hand to drag me over to something?" _He thought as he kept up with Serenity. Serenity grinned as she let go of his hand and got into one of the swings. "Hey 'Hide… Could you push me?" She asked.

Ironhide shrugged his shoulders as he got behind Serenity and began to gently push her. "I have this feeling your still determined that you're gonna save me." He said. Serenity nodded her head in agreement and let out a small sigh. "I will always be determined and stubborn… Nothin' can stop me from trying to save you, Ironhide." She said. Ironhide stopped the swing and walked in front of Serenity. "I don't want you to save me, Femme… If Primus wants me then I can't ignore that." He said.

Serenity felt a pang in her heart as she looked down at her feet. She quickly looked up at Ironhide as she shook her head. "I don't care if Primus does want you, 'Hide… I won't allow you to die even if it means I have to die instead… You have a team that would be destroyed if you died and the humans that have been helping the autobots would be upset… Especially a little girl named Annabelle Lennox… I don't want her to loose someone shes grown up with…" She said.

Ironhide frowned as he heard Serenity talk about the autobots and Annabelle. "I don't care if you can see the future… I know that everyone would miss me but they would get over it." He said. Serenity growled as she stood up and looked up at Ironhide (since she was shorter by a few inches). "I would never get over it… I would never forgive myself, 'Hide. Everyday I would be reminded of how I could of saved you and how I could of gave up my life so you could live." She said.

Ironhide looked into Serenity's bright blue eyes that had a golden ring around the iris then spoke in cybertronian. Serenity felt tears begin to threaten to spill out. "What did you say?" She asked, as her tears begin to fall from her eyes. Ironhide gently wiped Serenity's tears away. "I said 'I'll always be with you'." He said. Serenity blushed slightly as she pulled away from Ironhide's hands. She looked down at the ground as she rubbed her eyes dry. Serenity quickly became still as she closed her eyes.

"Serenity?" Ironhide asked. After a few moments of not answering, Ironhide gently shook Serenity. "Ugh… I-I had a vision… 'Hide… Please don't leave…" She whispered. Ironhide gently picked Serenity up and carried her back to his alt form. "I won't leave… I'll be right back… I have to grab something backat the park…" He whispered as he gently laid her in the back seat. Ironhide made sure that Serenity had fallen asleep before leaving to go back to the jewelry store.

"Ah, there you are Ron! It will be a total of $130, please." The elder female said. Ironhide raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "I thought it was $150?" He asked pulling out his card that Lennox gave to him in case he wanted to buy something. The elder female just laughed as she swiped the card and handed he box and the card back. "It was but I noticed how you were with your girlfriend and it reminded me of when I met my husband. So I decided to lower the price." She said with a smile.

Ironhide nodded as he walked out of the store and towards his alt mode. _"Maybe I'm over thinking this… Maybe Primus sent this femme to actually save me… She does seem determined about this… Primus… If you can hear me… Tell me what should I do?" _He thought as he opened the driver side door. Ironhide gently took the necklace out and leaned into the backseat. He carefully put the necklace on Serenity. Ironhide sighed as he noticed Ratchet's holoform and grumbled as he opened the passenger door. "What do you want, Ratchet?" He asked.

Ratchet's holoform had short brown hair with some grey hair here and there, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a golfer outfit. "I was just wondering what you thought about Serenity?" He asked. Ironhide thought for a moment as he looked over at Serenity who was still asleep. "Well… I think she's stubborn, determined, caring when she wants to show it, and I really think she has found a way into my spark." He said. Ratchet smiled slightly as he shook his head. "The weapon specialist has a soft spot in spark for a femme." He said.

Ironhide glared for a moment at Ratchet and let out a small sigh. "I guess she has found a spot in my spark… It's a first." He said. Ratchet let out a small chuckle as he looked at Ironhide then at the empty necklace box. "Did you buy something for Serenity?" He asked raising his eyebrow. Ironhide glared at Ratchet as he growled slightly. "Big deal… She thought it was beautiful so I decided to get for her without her knowing." He said. Ratchet shook his head as he looked back at Serenity. "She's been through so much in her life… I believe shes tougher than I am." Ironhide said.

Ratchet smiled slightly again as he got out of the truck. "I'll see you in an hour, Ironhide." He said as he closed the door. Ironhide let out a small sigh as he looked at Serenity. "Maybe it's more than just wanting to save me for her…" He whispered.

**Authors End Note: The longest chapter I have ever written! I'm so happy! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Songs used in this story: Kiss Goodnight by Lady Antellbellum **


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Oh my! Look at these good reviews for this story!

Akaylah: Alright I'll do that now and thanks for your review!

To the person who didn't sign or leave a name: Believe me I'm doing my best to update, I have to use my neighbors internet to update so I hope this chapter works for ya!

Iceshine: Thanks for your review! :D

So I was listening to my favorite radio station this morning (B100) and the one DJ was talking about Transformers 3 and about this girl who wore earplugs all the time. So I replied with that the girl might have sensitive ears and needed them. Then I said Transformers 3 is awesome! Ah…. Such an epic moment of having my text message read out loud on the radio! This morning is epic XD

Chapter 5: The Older I Get

(Inside Serenity's Dream/Vision)

"_You think you can even hurt me, earthling?" Sentinel asked. Serenity glared at the Prime before her who had betrayed the autobots and wanted to help the Decepticons. "I'm going to try and I don't care if I die trying… I don't want you killing, Ironhide…" She said, having a look of determination on her face. Sentinel laughed as he shook his helm. "Oh believe me, earthling… Since you know of my plans… I do intend to kill you." He said activing his Primax blade. Serenity felt the fear slowly creep up into her body and shivered slightly. "I intend to protect those closest to me and die trying to help my comrades." She said running towards the mech._

(End of the dream/vision)

Serenity awoke with a start as she shook her head. She slowly sat up and brought her knees to her chest. _"So far… Ironhide hasn't come up in my visions which means… I will protect him…" _She thought. Serenity rubbed her eyes then yawned slightly. "Ironhide?" She asked, blinking a few times noticing his holoform was gone. _"Ah so you're awake now." _Ironhide spoke through the speakers. Serenity smiled as she let out a small sigh. "Yep fully awake and alive… For now at least." She said with a slight chuckle. Ironhide let out a slight growl as he activated his holoform. "I don't want to hear this talk about you tryin' to save my sorry aft anymore cause it feels like a death sentence for you." He said turning his head to look at her.

Serenity opened her mouth to protest what Ironhide had just said but only ended up letting air escape from her mouth. "Did you notice the necklace by chance?" Ironhide asked curiously. Serenity looked down to see the necklace that she had seen at the jewelry store . She let out a small gasp and looked at Ironhide. " 'Hide you didn't have to get this for me… Thanks…. It's even more beautiful in person." She said with a smile. Ironhide let out a small chuckle as he shook his head. "Just don't loose it… The necklace cost almost $150. So no more talk of the whole thing your gonna try and save me." He said. Serenity slowly nodded her head as she looked out the window. "Oh no…." She whispered as she saw two mechs who didn't look friendly.

"Uh… Ironhide… I think the 'cons are here… I don't remember seeing them in my visions…" Serenity added. Ironhide looked out the passenger window and growled. "Damn 'Cons… They never know when to give the slaggin pit up." He said. Serenity frowned as she looked at Ironhide. " 'Hide… I think something is wrong with this picture… My visions didn't show me those two 'cons…. This isn't right… Everything is off…" She said shaking her head. Ironhide gently put his hand on Serenity's knee to comfort the femme. "I'm sorry… Maybe your visions are distorted." He said. Serenity nodded her head as she gently put her hand on Ironhide's. " 'Hide…. By chance do you have any small cybertronian weapon I could have? I mean… I need to protect myself…" She said.

Ironhide shook his head no and frowned as he looked at the femme still. _"Something about this femme…Something feels different about her… I mean I know shes my temporary charge but… I just can't shake this feeling…" _He thought. Serenity carefully made her way to the front passenger seat and gently put her hand on Ironhide's cheek. " 'Hide… I know you're my temporary guardian…. But I do care about you… I thought I would just put that out there." She said. Serenity let out a nervous chuckle as she slowly removed her hand from his cheek.

Ironhide gently turned Serenity's head towards him and moved closer to her. "It's a first… I mean for having a femme care for me… None the less a earthling femme…." He said. Serenity looked into Ironhide's bright blue eyes and gently leaned in until she touched Ironhide's lips with her own. She closed her eyes as she felt him kiss back. _**"Optimus to Ironhide." **_Optimus voice came in through the speakers. Ironhide let out a small growl as he pulled away from Serenity. _**"Ironhide here." **_He replied. _**"I want you to take Serenity out of the city, Ironhide." **_Optimus said. Ironhide raised an eyebrow as he shook his head. _**"There is no major threat here… So I don't see the point of leaving the city with Serenity." **_He replied. _**"Ironhide this is a command… You have to leave the city with Serenity." **_Optimus said with force in his tone. Ironhide looked over at Serenity who had a confused look on her face. _**"Understood, I will be leaving the city with Serenity. Ironhide out." **_He replied.

Serenity frowned as she gently put her hand on his knee. "I'm sorry, 'Hide… I guess your right about the whole thing with my visions…__" She said. Ironhide gently put his hand on Serenity's. "Well it seems like we're safe." He said. Serenity nodded her head and smiled slightly as she looked into Ironhide's blue eyes. " 'Hide…. I have to go and do something before we leave… I'll be right back…" She said. Ironhide quickly grabbed Serenity's hand and held it. "No, we have to go now… Prime ordered us to leave." He said. Serenity shook her head and frowned. "Ironhide… I need to do this… Just trust me…" She said but then noticed the doors were locked. Ironhide slowly let go of Serenity's hand and looked forward. "I'm sorry but we're leaving, Serenity." He said. Serenity frowned as she let out a defeated sigh. As the GMC topkick began to drive a way a mech came out from behind the building and started to go after them.

Serenity quickly turned her head around to see the mech to be none other than, Sentinel Prime. " 'Hide… We have company…. It's Sentinel…." She whispered. The GMC topkick quickly came to a halt and opened the passenger door. "Serenity get out now!" Ironhide yelled. Serenity nodded her head and quickly got out then ran behind a car. _"Ironhide…" _She thought. Ironhide quickly transformed into his bipetal mode and looked at Sentinel. "What do you want, Sentinel?" He asked. Sentinel seemed unphased as he looked at Ironhide. "I wanted to talk to the girl, Serenity… I wanted to know if she had seen anything that might be helpful to us." He said. Serenity looked over at Ironhide then came out from behind the car then walked towards Sentinel. "Serenity…" Ironhide said in a warning tone.

Serenity turned her head and smiled at Ironhide as she turned her attention towards Sentinel. "No, I have not had any visions that would help us out… But I would like to talk to Optimus about something if you know where he is." She said. Ironhide let out a growl as he shook his helm. "Serenity, you don't need to talk to Optimus." He said. Serenity turned around and frowned. " 'Hide, I do and I think it's something Optimus needs to know." She said, feeling her tears begin to build. Sentinel nodded his helm as he looked at Serenity. "I'll take you to him then… Please follow me." He said starting to walk down a alleyway. Serenity smiled sadly at Ironhide as she turned around. "I'm so sorry, 'Hide… This is for the best… Don't follow me either…" She said. Serenity felt her tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"_**Ironhide to Optimus Prime." **_Ironhide said over the private com. _**"Optimus here, what is it, Ironhide?" **_He asked. Ironhide watched as Serenity walk down the alleyway behind Sentinel. _**"It's Serenity… Shes on a suicide mission… She's with Sentinel. I tried stopping her… This all my fault! Slaggin femme!" **_Ironhide said. _**"Calm down, Ironhide… Follow after them and we will meet up once you get her." **_Optimus said. Ironhide sighed as he shook his helm. _**"Understood, Ironhide out." **_He said. Meanwhile with Serenity and Sentinel. Serenity felt nervous as she looked up at Sentinel. "I know what your planning, Sentinel… You're siding with the 'Cons… I already told Optimus and the other autobots." She said. Sentinel stopped and turned around to look at the femme. "So your visions are true… Hm… I would never figure a earthling femme would be actually gifted." He said. Serenity growled as she glared at Sentinel and had her hand into a fist. "I plan on attacking you, Sentinel…" She said.

"You think you can even hurt me, earthling?" Sentinel asked. Serenity glared at the Prime before her who had betrayed the autobots and wanted to help the Decepticons. "I'm going to try and I don't care if I die trying… I don't want you killing, Ironhide…" She said, having a look of determination on her face. Sentinel laughed as he shook his helm. "Oh believe me, earthling… Since you know of my plans… I do intend to kill you." He said activing his Primax blade. Serenity felt the fear slowly creep up into her body and shivered slightly. "I intend to protect those closest to me and die trying to help my comrades." She said running towards the mech. Sentinel moved swiftly as he swung his blade at Serenity. Serenity let out a small yelp as she quickly clung to his foot. "Disgusting human, get off my foot!" Sentinel yelled as he started to try and shake off Serenity. Serenity looked at the wires and quickly grabbed all of them. She pulled as hard as she could then she felt something hot on her skin. Serenity looked at the substance which was a light blue in color but then was cut off by Sentinel falling to one knee. She quickly rolled and hit against some metal garbage cans.

Sentinel let out a growl as he looked at the femme. "You will die a painful and slow death." He growled. Serenity slowly got up and glared at Sentinel. "How dare you betray your brothers! How dare you even siding with those slaggin fraghead 'Cons!" She yelled. Sentinel let out a chuckle as he looked at the femme still. "I always knew that humans were stupid but I didn't know that they also had death wishes." He said. Serenity felt her body shake from the anger she held within. "The only death wish I have is to try and kill you!" She yelled again. Before Serenity could say something else she watched a shot from a plasma gun hit Sentinel. She quickly turned her head around to see Ironhide and started crying. "No! Ironhide! Get away!" She cried. Ironhide quickly ran towards Sentinel who had finally stood up. "You slaggin glitch! You were gonna kill my charge!" He growled. Sentinel laughed slightly as he looked at Ironhide. "You're such a fool, Ironhide…" He said.

Ironhide looked over at Serenity who was crying and shaking her head. "IRONHIDE WATCH OUT!" Serenity cried. Before Ironhide could see what was going to hit him, Sentinel put his blade through Ironhide's spark chamber. Serenity shook her head as she didn't want to believe this was happening. Ironhide shot off his plasma cannon again which caused Sentinel to pull the blade out of his spark chamber. He slowly fell to his knees then onto his side. Serenity quickly ran over to Ironhide's head and looked into his optics which where flickering. "Serenity… I-I'm sorry…" He said. Serenity started to cry even more as she felt the hot liquid spill out from his mouth. She gently wrapped her arms the best she could around the mech's head. "Sssh… You shouldn't be sorry… I'm the one who is sorry, 'Hide… I couldn't save y-you…" She said closing her eyes tightly. Ironhide gently ran his finger down Serenity's back and knew he would be offlined within the next few moments.

"Serenity… You tried… Now go….Run away…" Ironhide whispered. Serenity opened her eyes to see Ironhide's optics flicker one last time then went out. "NO! IRONHIDE!" She yelled. Before Serenity knew it Optimus had taken out Sentinel and kneeled down next to the fallen mech and the femme. "What happened?" Optimus asked. Serenity slowly let go of the mech's head. "H-He… was fighting Sentinel… Th-Then Sentinel stabbed him in the spark chamber…." She whispered. Opimus frowned as he knew the femme was in pain from not being able to save Ironhide. "He was a brave and loyal comrade… He will be missed greatly…" He said. Serenity noticed the bottom of her sundress was soaked in the hot liquid that had leaked from Ironhide. She slowly stood up and noticed a small piece of metal that had came off of Ironhide's armor. Serenity picked up the small piece and quickly began to run. Optimus had called out towards the femme but knew it was no use in trying to get her to come back, just not yet.

The tears in Serenity's eyes stung as she ran, noticing along the way that the city of Chicago had been destroyed. She finally came to a stop once she was at the park that they had been at earlier. "Ironhide… I told you… I-I told you I was going to save you… Y-You idiot… I want you to come back… P-Please come back…" She choked out as she cried more. Serenity sat down on the bench and curled up into a ball, holding onto the piece of metal tightly. _"I've seen you twice… In a short time… Only a day since we started…It seems to me…For every time… I'm getting more opened hearted… Your smile and the sound of your voice… And the way you see through me… Got a feeling you give me no choice and it means a lot to me… So I wanna know… What's the name of the game?" _She softly sang in between cries. Serenity felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped as she quickly stood up. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that." A brunette male said, his clothing having tears here and there. Serenity smiled slightly as she shook her head. "It's okay… Who are you?" She asked.

"The name is Sam Witwicky… You must be Serenity Frost?" He said. Serenity nodded her head as she tightened her grip on the piece of metal causing her hand to bleed. "I think we need to have Ratchet take a look at you… Your hand is bleeding." Sam said. Serenity blinked as she looked down at her hand to see it bleeding. "I rather die than live… I couldn't save Ironhide… I even told the slagger about his death and he just brushed it off like it was nothing… He was such an idiot…" She said starting to cry again. Sam awkwardly wrapped his arms around Serenity and hugged her. "He did it to protect you… Ratchet has a message from Ironhide that he left for you… Come on… We better go." He said. Serenity sniffled as she nodded her head then gently ran her finger across the necklace. _"Ironhide…" _She thought.

Authors End Note: Okay so this chapter was actually sad for poor Serenity! I promise this story will be about another two chapters or so… But the question is… Do you guys want a Sequel to this? To go more in depth with Ironhide and Serenity's relationship? Please Review my loyal readers! :D Oh by the way the song in this chapter is "Name Of The Game from Mamma Mia!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Oh wow! I didn't know my story would become this popular!**

**Reviewers:**

**Wolfdemon22: Thanks! :D**

**XxIridescentEyesxX: Really? :O I actually would think it would be interesting for your character to be in my story :3 I'll PM you right away!**

**Autobotally45: Yep! I'm bring Ironhide just don't know which chapter just yet! :3**

**So there will be a sequel to this story! :D **

**Also I will be doing a small contest! I want any of my loyal reviewers or readers to make a one shot with any of my characters with any canon character of your choice or even your own OC! The top 3 one-shots will get their own one-shot in return! Also! It can range from Smut to just about anything :3**

**My Ocs: Serenity Frost (TOHFMIY/ Human), Serenity Johnson (Fault Line, TF: NH/Human), Night wish (Autobot), Isabella Nichole Carter (The Helping Hand)**

**Chapter 6: Innocent**

(With the Autobots)

Ratchet let out a sigh through his vents and looked at Optimus. "I believe Ironhide did this so the femme wouldn't loose her life… She wanted to sacrifice herself for him… I guess Ironhide didn't want her to die." He said. Optimus looked down at the fallen comrade and shook his helm. "His message to Serenity… It almost seemed personal… Maybe we should just let her listen to it…" Ratchet said then turned around to see Sam and Serenity standing there. "What happened?" He asked. Sam looked up at Ratchet and sighed slightly. "Serenity cut her hand… Well more like having a Vulcan death grip on this piece of metal." He said. Serenity glared at Sam as she took a few steps away from Sam. "Piece of metal? Piece of metal? It… It's part of 'Hide's armor…." She whispered.

Ratchet activated his holoform and walked towards Serenity. He gently touched Serenity's arm which caused her to hiss in pain. "It seems you have some engeron burns as well…. Let's look at the cut." He said. Ratchet gently took the piece of armor out of Serenity's hand and placed it on the ground then he made a hm sound as he looked at the cut. "It's going to need stitches." He said. Serenity couldn't help but stare at Ironhide's lifeless body. Ratchet gently injected some numbing medication so Serenity wouldn't feel the pain. Serenity felt her tears wanting to fall again and she shook her head. "….He was an idiot… He should of listened to me…" She whispered. Ratchet frowned as he started to stitch up Serenity's hand. "What if he did listen to you? You would be dead instead." He said.

Serenity looked at Ratchet and frowned as she looked down again. "I know… At least you guys would have your comrade still here… Annabelle would still have her childhood friend… If I died I wouldn't of been missed… My family would of acted like they cared when in reality they didn't…. They have those two little boys to take care of…. I just wish… I could of stopped him…" She said. Ratchet finished stitching up her hand and noticed the engeron burns where glowing. "Slag it all… You have engeron poisoning… We need to get you back to base as soon as possible." He said. Serenity nodded her head as she bend over and picked up the piece of armor. She gently squeezed on it as she looked at Ratchet. "What was the message he left behind? I-I want to hear it… Please, Ratchet." She deactivated his holoform and sighed as he looked at Serenity. "Alright…" He said. Ratchet activated the conversation between him and Ironhide.

"_**Ratchet, I want you to record this coversation between us." Ironhide said. "Alright, but why?" Ratchet asked. Ironhide let out a sigh before speaking again. "Because I want to leave a message behind for Serenity." He said. "Oh, alright then… I'm recording." Ratchet said. Ironhide was quiet for a few moments. "Serenity if you get this message, you know that I most likely have been offlined by Sentinel… I know you wanted to save me from being offlined but the truth is… You're more important than you realize. Your gift will be able to help the rest of the autobots and even the humans." He said. **_ Serenity felt her eyes become wet and knew she was crying again.

"_**I just hope you understand why I decided to let fate do what it had to do… I know you're most likely blamin' yourself and wishing I was still there… Don't do it… Serenity for the first time in all these vorns… I found something that I wanted to protect with my life… Serenity… You found a way into my spark and I'm grateful for that. Remember to look on the back of the necklace." **_Ironhide said Serenity raised an eyebrow as she looked at the back of the tear shaped jewel to see the words "I'll always be with you" engraved on it. She smiled sadly as she took a deep breath in then let it out. "Idiot." Serenity whispered. Sam gently put a hand on Serenity's shoulder and looked at her. "Let's go back to the base." He said. Serenity nodded her head in agreement as she watched Ratchet and Optimus transform into their alt modes. _"Serenity I want you to ride with me so I can keep an eye on your engeron poisoning." _Ratchet said through his speakers.

Serenity watched as Ratchet opened the back door of the vehicle and slowly made her way inside and sat down on the medical bed. _"You should rest, Serenity… It's going to be a long drive back." _Ratchet said. Serenity frowned as she laid down and closed her eyes. "Is Ironhide going to be brought back to the base?" She asked. Ratchet knew that the answer would calm the femme down most likely. _"Yes he is… Now get some rest." _He said. Serenity let out a small sigh as she felt herself slowly fall asleep.

(A few hours later)

(Inside Serenity's dream)

_Serenity blinked a few time as she noticed she was surrounded by sand and the sun was shining brightly. "Where am I… This place seems different…" She said. A few tall mechs had come into view by now. "Serenity Ann Frost… You tried to stop us from taking, Ironhide… Why?" A mechanical voice asked. Serenity raised an eyebrow as she looked at the figures before her. "I wanted Ironhide to live… He deserves to live… Everyone misses him…I miss him… I lost someone before because I didn't try hard enough… " She whispered. One of the mechs kneeled down close to Serenity. "Then you must die in order for him to come back…Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Serenity gently touched her necklace and nodded her head. "Yes… I'm sure I want to do this… Without a doubt." She said. The mech nodded his head as looked at Serenity. "You will in due time… We've giving you enough time to say your goodbyes. Now wake up, young one." He said_

(End of Serenity's Dream)

Serenity awoke with a start as she looked around to notice she was in the medical bay. "Ah so you're awake?" Ratchet asked looking up from his custom size desk. Serenity nodded her head as she sighed. "Even though I wish I wasn't." She mumbled. Ratchet raised an brow plate as he looked at Serenity. "What was that?" He asked. Serenity smiled slightly as she looked at Ratchet. "Err… Nothing, Ratchet." She said leaning her head back onto the pillow. _"I need to make sure that only one person knows about this…" _Serenity thought looking over at Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet…. What would you say if oh say an ancient Prime came to you awhile in recharge and told you that you could save someone who died but you had to die instead…. What would you do?" She asked. Ratchet shook his helm as he looked at Serenity. "Well… I would most likely do it but… Why are you asking this?" He asked. Serenity let out a small sigh as she looked down at her hands in her lap. "Well… The Primes came to me… When I was in recharge… They asked if I was still willing to give up my life for another…. I said yes…. I decided that if it brings back Ironhide then it's worth it… It's final and I can't change it…" She said.

Ratchet sighed as he shook his helm. "I hope you're planning on telling everyone else?" He asked. Serenity nodded her head as she felt her body shake slightly as the tears threatened to spill. "I'm scared…. I don't know how to handle this…." She whispered. Ratchet sighed as he gently put a digit against Serenity's back and moved it up then down. "Everything will be fine… It's going to be hard to explain this to everyone else." He said. Serenity wiped her eyes so they were clear of tears. "Thanks, Ratchet…. I just hope that 'Hide understands when he comes back." She said. Ratchet pulled his digit away from her back and thought for a moment. "Well… Hopefully he will… Or by some slim chance Primus decides to bless us with a gift before anything happens." He said. Serenity nodded her head and slowly got off the bed. "I'm going to go talk to everyone else about this…." She said heading out of the medical bay.

Optimus had called a meeting with the rest of the Autobots besides Ratchet to talk about where they could get Engeron from. "Well if there is nothing else…." He started to say but was stopped by Serenity entering the room. "If I may… I have something to say to everyone here…." She said. Optimus nodded his helm as he looked at Serenity. "Alright, what is it?" He asked. Serenity let out a small sigh as she looked up at the bots. "I had a vision… No more of like a visit from the Ancient Primes… They gave me an offer which I accepted…. My life in return for bringing Ironhide back." She said. Everyone started to talk at once and Serenity flinched slightly as she heard Optimus telling everyone to be quiet. "Serenity… Why would do such a thing?" Optimus asked. Serenity cleared her throat as she looked at Optimus. "I did it because Ironhide is worth more than I am… He is needed by all of you…. He is missed greatly…." She said. Sideswipe looked at Serenity and shook his helm. "You can't be serious about this…" He said. Serenity sighed as she looked down. "I am…. I knew that this would upset almost everyone…. But… I did it for the sake of Ironhide…." She said.

"Do you know how long you have before it happens?" Acree asked looking at Serenity. Serenity shrugged her shoulders as she looked back at Acree. "I'm not so sure… I mean… They said they would give me enough time to say goodbye to everyone…. So I guess until tomorrow." She said. Optimus let out a sigh through his vents as he looked at Serenity. "Well I do hope everything works… We're supposed to be getting a visitor sometime early tonight." He said. Serenity nodded her head as she walked away from the autobots and headed outside. "Optimus we have to stop her… She just can't give up her life for Ironhide!" Sideswipe said looking over at Optimus. Optimus held a hand up as he spoke. "Serenity already made her choice and we can not go against it… I also think the Primes have something in store for her." He said.

**(Serenity's POV)**

I felt the cool breeze gently move my hair around as I stood next to the ocean. "I just hope everything works out for once…" I whispered. I looked down at my sundress to notice I didn't bring a change of clothes. I felt tears building within my eyes as I looked at the engeron that had stained it. _"Ironhide…" _I thought. I remembered before Sentinel showing up we had kissed. I blushed at remembering the kiss. _"You're so hypnotizing…Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing,, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing. They say, be afraid. You're not like the others, Futuristic lover. Different DNA, They don't understand you. You're from a whole 'nother world. A different dimension. You open my eyes and I'm ready to go lead into the light. Kiss me, Kiss me… Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, take me… Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foregin. It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial. You're so supersonic wanna feel your powers. Stun me with your lasers. Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic. You're from a whole 'nother world. A different dimension. You open my eyes and I'm ready to go lead into the light. Kiss me, Kiss me… Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, take me… Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foregin. It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial. This is transcendental on another level. Boy, you're my lucky star. I wanna walk on your wave length and be there when you vibrate. For you I'll risk it all… All. Kiss me, Kiss me… Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, take me… Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial. Extraterrestrial. Extraterrestrial. Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial. " _I sang as I looked out at the ocean. After I was finished singing I heard clapping come from behind me. I jumped slightly as I turned around to see a girl with black hair and what seemed to be neon blue under the black. She wore a jean jacket, a sliver shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. "You have a wonderful voice." The female said. I blushed and smiled slightly. "Uh, thanks… Who are you?" I asked. The female smiled at me. "My name is Naomi Parker! It's nice to meet you, Serenity Frost." She said. I blinked a few times at looking at Naomi. "It's nice to meet you as well, Naomi." I said. I wondered if Naomi had some type of gift just like I do. _"It's possible… So who knows…" _I thought.

**Authors End Note: CLIFFHANGER! Anyways! Here you go XxIridescentEyesxX I hope you don't mind I introduced your character into this chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes: Alright so here is Chapter 7 of this story and I can't wait for TF3 to come out on DVD! This story is gonna be co-authored with XxIridescentEyesxX now :3

Chapter 7: Within The Battle Part 1

Serenity's POV

I looked at the setting sun and let out a small sigh as I closed my eyes. _"I hate this... I feel like someone else and not myself..." _I thought. I opened my eyes as I noticed Naomi was starting to walk back to the base. I quickly turned around and ran after Naomi. "Hey! Wait up!" I called out. Naomi stopped and looked at me. "Hmm?" She said. I smiled slightly as I looked at Naomi. "I hope that Ironhide will be the same when he comes back..." I said. Naomi nodded her head as she smiled slightly. "He will be... Don't worry." She said. I nodded my head as I noticed all the autobots where waiting for us.

"Serenity... We have some news... Naomi can bring Ironhide back without you giving up your life." Ratchet said looking down at me. I blinked a few times and then looked at Naomi. "What exactly is your gift?" I asked. Naomi smiled at me as she looked over at Optimus then back at me. "I can control energy and turn other engery sources into electricity...I believe that my gift can bring Ironhide back." She said. I shook my head as I looked at Ratchet "What about his spark and spark chamber?" I asked. Ratchet sighed as he looked at me. "I rebulit his spark chamber but his spark has only a siliver left..." He said. I frowned as I gently touched my necklace and closed my eyes tightly.

(Vision)

_I looked around to notice everyone screaming and running. "No..." I whispered. A Saleen Mustang pulled up and transformed. "I'll get you fleshling..." he growled. I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly as I felt something pick me up. "Don't worry, Serenity... I'm not gonna let these rotten Cons hurt you.." A familar mech voice said. "Ironhide?" I whispered._

(End Of Vision)

"Serenity? Serenity? Are you alright?" Naomi asked softly, walking over to the girl. I opened my eyes slowly and looked over at Naomi. "I... I had a vision... Everyone was screaming and running away... A Con showed up and said he would get me... T-Then... I heard Ironhide say 'Don't worry,Serenity.'." I said, feeling tears begin to bulid up. Naomi gave a faint smile and placed a gentle hand on Serenity's shoulder. "That must mean something Serenity. As in, you won't be dead when he comes back."

**Flashback**

Metal feet banged after the young girl, and her adrenalin spiked. Her lungs were on fire, her sides hurt, and her legs were soar, but its amazing what being chased by an evil alien robot can do to make you NOT collapse from exhaustion. "I will kill you fleshling!" The scratchy7 voice hissed, his feet stomping less than a foot away from Naomi Parker. "No! Stop Megatron!" She pleaded as he banged a fist a mere few inches from her face. She gave a yelp but stayed steady. Six years of being in the captivity of the evil Decepticons was quite enough, in Naomi's opinion. "You don't deserve to live, bug." He spat, lowering his metal face closer to hers slightly. Desperate, Naomi looked around, then relief silently washed over her. There was a power-line about fifteen yards only she could get him to knock it over... A crackle was heard as the girl clenched her fists until her knuckles were white. Her blue eyes shot open to see the electricity box at the top of one of the poles had exploded and white lightening-like energy was spewing from it and running down the lines. "Stop that at once!" The Decepticon Lord demanded, bringing his fist up and slamming it down again. Naomi winced as the earth beneath her gave a great tremble.

Oh, God. What if she wasn't strong enough. Gasping, she closed her electric blue eyes once more as all of the cables seemed to burst, and raw electricity leaped to the ground, pulsing like a living being. "STOP!" Megatron roared, Energon saliva falling on the girl and burning her ignored the searing pain, and focused all of herself on the electricity. Suddenly, it burst into the air, arched over Megatron, then crashed down on him, making him fall. Running from beneath him just before she was caught under him, Naomi gasped, as smaller sparks made their way to her. Crawling up her legs and latching onto her, they made the wounds on her body. Watching in amazement, Naomi dared not to move as the sparks placed themselves in the wounds. The burns, cuts, and bruises faded into nothingness as did the few sparkles of electricity. The sparking body of Megatron lie before her, twitching every once in a while. He wasn't dead... paralyzed. Silently, she broke into a run, away from the thing that had kept her from living a normal life. She came to a highway, as it began to rain... No, pour.

A large truck outlined the gray sky, and as it came into view, Naomi's mouth dropped, despite her "I am not shocked by anything anymore" attitude. A red Semi Peter-built with blue flames was making its way down the road, and followed by it was a yellow and black 2012 Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes, and a neon green Search-and-Rescue hummer. She knew these as the Autobots. She had never met them, never spoken a word to them, but had merely watched from the grasps of another Decepticon while Megatron and Starscream faced off with them. Staying completely still, Naomi watched as the three vehicles came to a halt. The Semi's smooth paint-job broke apart, shifted, and rearanged, until in its place stood a large, blue-eyed robot. Eyes like hers. He bent down, and with a gentle calmness, he said. "Naomi Parker. I see you have found a new ability in you. You are among a very few, only one we know of, who posses a certain skill. My name is Optimus Prime. I believe I have someone I would like you to meet." 

**End Of Flashback**

I gasped slightly at seeing the flashback that wasn't mine, but Naomi's. "S-So that's how you met the autobots... I just saw your past memory of when you finally escaped Megatron and met up with the autobots..." I said looking over at Naomi. Naomi nodded, expressionless. "I was weak then, Serenity. I am now stronger. I believe that if I have enough energy, I can recharge and reboot Ironhides spark completely." She said with a solemn expression. "Doing this... Bringing Ironhide back... It won't hurt you, will it? I mean... I know basic information about your powers but thats it." I said looking down for a moment then back at Naomi. "I don't want this to end badly..." I thought.

Naomi sighed. "Either way someone will get hurt. I do not even know the full extent of this ability, and a Cybertronians spark is a very powerful thing. But, many things have showed me that when someone else needs you, you help them. I want to help you and Ironhide." She stopped and smiled a determined smile. "And just hope for the best."

I couldn't help but smile as I nodded my head. "Thank you, Naomi... I do hope for the best and everything turns out right." I said looking around at the Autobots then back at Naomi. "Ratchet? Is Ironhide's body ready for this?" I asked. Ratchet nodded his helm as he looked down at me. "Yes everything is in place." He said. Naomi smiled at Serenity, then looked at Ironhide. "I am ready." She simply said. I nodded my head as I walked closer to the berth that had Ironhide's body on it. "Then let's start." I said. But before anything else could be said a loud crash happened. "It's Starscream!" Ratchet called out. I frowned as I looked at Naomi then looked at Optimus. "Both of you go hide, now!" Optimus said. I nodded and grabbed Naomi's hand then tugged on it. "Come on, Naomi." I said.

Naomi's head snapped toward the noise, as her body began to tremble, she began to run, fast, tugging Serenity along. She then came to a halt. "We have to make sure Ironhides spark and body isn't damaged!" She exclaimed, looking over at the limp body of the weapons specialist. "Are there any cable boxes nearby?" She asked over the loud noise of battle. I looked around trying to find a cable box of some sort. "Look! It's right over there!" I said pointing towards the cable box on the left wall. "If we make it through this... I'm going to tell, Ironhide how I feel..." I thought.

"C'mon!" Naomi commanded, dragging Serenity with her to the cable box. "Water! I need water!" She yelped, looking around desperately. looked around then looked at Naomi. "How much water do you need?" She asked, trying not to freak out. "Not much. Just a little." She said, spotting a restroom. Silently, she ran into it and turned the sink on full-blast. With all of her strength, she rip the sink right off the wallm letting water splatter all over her. Once she was soaked, she ran back out. I watched as Naomi ran to the bathroom and looked at the fighting. "I hope Starscream leaves... Coward anyways..." I thought. I noticed Naomi come out of the bathroom and she was soaked. "Naomi?" I called out. 

Naomi shook her head for concentration. She touched her soaking-wet hands to the cable box and shut her eyes. Electricity traced up her hands, arms, and over her body. Opening her eyes and backing away from the cable box, she motioned for Serenity to do the same. "Don't touch me, and get away from that thing." She ordered evenly. I nodded my head and backed away from the cable box. "A-Alright." I said. I noticed Optimus was aimming his cannon at Starscream and Ratchet hitting Starscream. "This day can not get anymore worse..." I thought.

Suddenly the cable box exploded like it did in the flashback, and Electricity pulsed wildly on the ground. Running towards the battling 'Bots and 'Con, Naomi directed the strong voltage at Starscream, sending a large amount of wattage through his body. She continued to conduct the energy into the 'Con until he proceeded to fall. Naomi herself fell to her hands and knees, coughing and sputtering, out of breath and fairly weak. "Naomi!" I said looking at her fall to her hands and knees, coughing and sputtering. I wanted to move towards Naomi but I knew if I did, I could end up hurt. "N-Naomi... Are you alright?" I asked. 

"Y-yes..." She choked out, opening her eyes, and scrambling away from Starscream. She leaned against a wall and kept her eyes on the 'Con. "Optimus! He's paralyzed... But I don't know how long it will last." She said weakly. Optimus nodded his helm and looked at Ratchet. "Take Starscream and put him into a holding cell." He said. Ratchet nodded his helm at Optimus and picked up Starscream then took him away. I looked over at Naomi and frowned. "Y-Your weak now..." I whispered. "Only for the time being. I will be well within the hour, Serenity." With a small smile and a bit of effort, she stood. "The energy I did not use will recharge me." She reassured.

I nodded my head and smiled. "At least that's taken care of now... We won't have anyone bothering us." I said with a small laugh. "Okay... That was a very bad joke.". "It's fine." Naomi said calmly, with a small sigh. "But I'm afraid Ironhides revival will have a short postponement." She said with an apologetic frown. I smiled slightly as I looked at Naomi and shook my head. "It's fine... I know 'Hide can handle waiting for a little awhile longer." She said with a small giggle. Naomi nodded, a small giggle escaping her own lips. "I suppose I ought to clean that mess up." She said with a sigh, starting towards the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile a little more. "Optimus, we better go and see why exactly Starscream attacked the base." Ratchet said. Optimus looked over at Jazz. "Watch over the two femmes, Jazz." He said. Jazz nodded his helm as he looked over at me. "A'right Op. I'll watch 'em." He said. Optimus and Ratchet left to 'talk'to Starscream. 

Naomi smiled up at Jazz then walked past the sparking cablebox and to the restroom, where a steady flow of water was gushing onto the floor from the gaping hole in the wall where a sink once was. "Did I make a mess or what?" She muttered.  
>I decided to follow after Naomi and noticed all the water then a gaping hole. "Geez... Remind me not to make you mad." I said with a small laugh. Naomi laughed. "I don'y=t have a temper, Serenity. I promise." She said calmly, and tried to think of ways to clean the water.<p>

Meanawhile, Optimus stood infront of the holding cell and looked at Starscream. "Why exactly did you attack our base?" He asked. "Whats laughable," Starscream snickered "is that you think I will tell you requested information.". Optimus remained calm as he looked at Starscream and shook his helm slightly. "It's that or we will get it out of you somehow or someway." Ratchet said glaring at Starscream. Starscream snickered. "As if you are not capable of knowing what I desire.". "No? There are ways of finding out, Starscream... Or better yet... Tell us why you are hear and we might give whatever you want to you..." Optimus said.

"There are numerous things, Prime." The Seeker snickered. "The girls. I need them. And the Matrix. It is simple, really. Hand the objects over, and just maybe I won't call backup.". Optimus glared at Starscream and looked over at Ratchet. "We can't do that and you know that." He said.

Starscream snarled and sent out a beacon, pinning his location on the grids of all Decepticons. "Bad mistake, Prime."

"It might of been a bad mistake but at least the human femmes have a chance to surive." He said.

"Chance, that is narrow. VERY narrow." Starscream snickered as the sound of a few engines, belonging to both aircraft and vehicle, sounded.

Optimus activated his engeron sword and shook his helm. "You will pay." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Enjoy :3

Chapter 8: Within The Battle Part 2

I looked at Naomi for a second and then stopped moving as I saw flashes of Cons and more battle. "N-No..." I whispered. Naomi stopped what she was doing and gave Serenity a soft look of concern. "What did you see?" 

I quickly turned to look at Jazz. "Cons... There coming... Go and get Optimus and everyone else..." I said. Jazz nodded his helm and quickly ran inside of the base. I shook my head as I looked at Naomi. "This is bad... Naomi we have to hide... S-Something is telling me that the Cons are after us..." I said. Naomi nodded, and quickly exited. After taking a quick glance around, she bolted to a nearby building. Hopefully they would stay safe if they were hidden.

I followed after Naomi and sat down on the ground after safely making it into the next buliding. "Naomi... W-We should just give ourselves up for the time being... Or at least I should... It gives you time to bring Ironhide back..." I said with a frown. Naomi seemed to growl. "Absolutely not. I will not let you go through what I had to go through." She said, an extremely determined look on her face. "I know what their plan is. It requires both of us." She said grimly

frowned still as I looked at Naomi. "What do you mean it requires both of us? What use am I to them?" I asked. "You have immense knowledge that is impossible for any other being to contain. If you can see the future, they have ways of getting that info out of you. I have power that no other being can wield. They think we can be used to reshape Cybertron. They'll use us until we're dead!" Naomi exclaimed, looking out the window as a Saleen Police Cruiser Swerved and transformed. 'Barricade...' Naomi thought. 

I looked down and put my head in my hands. "You're right... If they did get ahold of us... We would be dead... Plus I don't think 'Hide would be too happy to hear if Cons did somehow get me..." I said. I noticed the Saleen Police Crusier and gasped. "That... Thats the one I saw in my vision..." I whispered. Naomis eyebrow furrowed. "Barricade?" She asked smoothly. The name was so familiar to her. It left a sour taste in her mouth. "He's the retriever. I'm not surprised- WAIT! He's coming in our direction!" Naomi gasped, noticing the mech bounding at full speed toward the building. 

I gasped at seeing the mech coming at full speed towards the buliding. "Oh my god... What are we gonna do?" I asked seeing he was almost infront of the building. "Run like hell and hope we don't die!" Naomi, said, grabbing Serenity's wrist and dragging her to the other side of the building as Barricade completely pummeled where they had just been standing. I felt myself fall to the ground and looked at where Barricade was. "Oh no Oh no...This isn't good..." I said. "Get up! We can jump to the next building!" Naomi informed, quikly perching herself on the hollow window-sill. 

I quickly stood up and perched herself next to Naomi. "Oh my god... I hate heights..." I mumbled."It's okay, don't think about it." Naomi said, and with that, leaped to the other building. "C'mon." She encouraged, holding out her hand. I took a deep breath and leaped over to the next buliding. "Woah!" I said regaining my footing. I looked at Naomi and frowned. "This doesn't make sense to me... My vision I mean... I guess I'll find out soon enough." I said with a sigh. 

"We'll have time to think about that later. Now we must run." She said almost sarcastically, pointing at Barricade whom was having no trouble demolishing the building they were just in. I nodded my head and sheepishily smiled slightly. "Your right... Running is more important right now." I said. I noticed something flying over heard and groaned. "Great...Just when I thought dealing with Barricade was bad enough...". "Uh-oh..." Naomi said softly. "We should try to get to the ground. Its not safe up here." 

I nodded my head in agreement and looked over to see autobots and cons fighting. "I thought most of these Cons would be dead after the battle in Chicago..." I said with a sigh. "Unless they had a resurrection..." Naomi thought. As long as she had been with them, there had been no source that she had knowledge of that could resurrect all of the dead bodies. I looked over at Naomi and shook my head. "Please... Please tell me there isn't someone with a gift who can do this and is on their side..." I said. "It would make things even worse than it already is!" 

"Not that I know of... But they rarely told me anything." Naomi spotted a staircase, and started towards it. "Let's go." I nodded my head and followed behind Naomi. "Well... That was nice of them to keep you in the dark..." I said, trying to be sarcastic. "Heh, well, I'm not specifically the one they would go to to complain about their problems." She joked, reaching the bottom of the stairwell. "No they just go to Megatron and complain then he most likely kicks their aft." I said with a small laugh. 

Naomi laughed until Barricades feet were a mere 10 feet away from them. "RUN!" Naomi yelped, dashing down the street. My eyes grew wide as I noticed Barricade's feet a mere 10 feet away. I quickly ran after Naomi but ended up tripping over my own foot. "This is the main reason why I don't run..." I Mumbled. Naomi stopped and ran back to Serenity, yanking her to her feet. "C'mon. Its run, or die!"

I let out a small yip as I stumbled back onto my feet and ran beside Naomi. "I'm runnin!". "Keep it up!" Naomi commanded as Barricades footsteps rang closer. "I am! You try and be a kultz awhile running! It ain't easy!" I said, running still. Naomi shook her head and began to run faster as did Barricade. I closed my eyes tightly for a moment. "This would be an excellent time for Ironhide to show up... If he was still live." I thought. 

Suddenly, Naomi was pinned to the ground by an animal-like force. A panther-Con named Silver, she recognized. Barrcade stopped running and towered over the too. "Silver! Get off!" Naomi cried, squirming but to no avail. I came a sudden hault and looked at the panther-Con who had Naomi pinned to the ground. "Naomi!". Go!" Naomi barked, but Barricade stepped up behind Serenity. "Silver, what are you DOING?". I held my breath for a moment as I looked up at Barricade then over at Naomi and Sliver. "I don't like the looks of this..." I whispered. 

"You two are key to our plan." Silver said smoothly, her claws digging into Naomi's flesh. Naomi grimaced but stayed silent. I growled softly as I looked at Sliver. "I rather die than be apart of your plan." I said. "Well, that can be arranged!" She growled menacingly. "Silver, our plan won't work without the both of them." Barricade said gruffly. "Please stop!" Naomi cried. I laughed slightly as I shook my head. "I don't think your higher ups would like that but go ahead... I dare you to try." I said with a small grin. 

"Be quiet!" Naomi shot at Serenity. Silver hissed at the two humans, and Barricade transformed. One of Silvers tentacle-like appendages shot out and grabbed Serenity by the arm, and threw her inside Barricade, followed by Naomi. I hissed in pain as I was thrown into Barricade. I felt Naomi land next to me and I looked down at my necklace. "N-Naomi... I swear... T-That's not like me to just come out and say things like that..." I whispered. I gently rubbed the necklace and closed my eyes. "It's okay. You cannot take back what is said." And she lowered her voice so even Serenity would have to focus all of her senses to hear what she was saying. "Besides. I have a plan." 

I opened my eyes and looked over at Naomi. "You do? What is it?" I whispered. 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: So people! I still have that little contest going on… Write a one shot for any of my characters and who their with and if I like yours the most you will get a graphic award and your own one shot of your character with whom ever J

Chapter 18: I'm Not Alright

Normal POV

Naomi shifted in her seat, then looked to Serenity. "I'll tell you when there aren't-" But she was cut off by the Saleen slamming on his breaks, then speeding around a corner. "giant Robots around us..." She said, her eyes drifting to Silver, who's metal saber-like fangs hung like daggers from her mouth, and her claws, which resembled those of a lions, could easily tear into the armor of any Bot or Con. Serenity nodded her head as she gently bit down on her lip. "Hey... Naomi... Is it possible there might be something wrong with my necklace?" She asked, whispering. Serenity watched as her necklace glowed on and off. "This doesn't seem right... I have a bad feeling about this..." She thought. Serenity watched as everything blurred right by.

Naomi raised an eyebrow, a bit confused at what was going on. "This...makes no since, Serenity. I have no clue." She said calmly, though there was a hint of fear in her voice.

Serenity thought about it for a few seconds and shifted slightly. "Ironhide... You sly glitch head... What exactly did you do to this necklace?" She mumbled softly to herself. Serenity blinked a few times as she looked over at Naomi. "I...I'm nervous to know where we're going..." She said. Naomi's eyes widened as she realized Serenity's necklace seemed to pulsate with a dull glow. "M-may I see your necklace?" She asked, a bit excitement in her icy eyes.

Serenity nodded her head and took off her necklace then gave it to Naomi. "Wh-What do you think is going on with it?" She asked. Naomi's eyes widened even more when the necklace touched the palm of her hand, and a smile crossed her lips and her face lit up. "I don't believe it! T-that's amazing!" She gasped, not relevant on exactly what she was talking about. Serenity blinked a few times as she was confused about what was going on. "W-What do you mean you can't believe it and that's amazing? Tell me, please Naomi!" She asked. Serenity was nervous about what exactly was going on with her necklace.

"I -If I'm not horribly mistaken- believe Ironhide stored a fragment of his spark in here... And if that's true, I might be able to revive him now..." She said, her eyes locked on the necklace. Serenity gasped softly as she smiled slightly. "You sneaky glitch... H-How exactly did Ironhide do this?" She asked. Serenity felt the tears begin to build as she heard Naomi say she might be able to revive him now. "You mean it?" She whispered. Serenity looked at the necklace again and couldn't believe that all this time, he knew that she would do anything to save him and she had the key the whole entire time.

"How he was able to do this, I am clueless, but I detect spark signals that don't belong to any other 'Bot or 'Con I have encountered, which is all of them." She smiled brightly at Serenity. "If I revive him now, I'm afraid this necklace may be destroyed. But yes, I can do it now.". "Well I bet he'll tell us if we asked." She said with a small laugh. Serenity gently touched the necklace and smiled as she nodded her head. "Alright... Do it now. Ironhide come back to us... We need you... I need you..." She said closing her eyes tightly and felt her tears finally fall down her face. Naomi was rather surprised Barricade nor Silver had heard their conversation... Then again... They HAD been REALLY quiet. Naomi quickly dug her nails into the side of Barricade's seat and suddenly, the necklace crackled with electricity. The life in the necklace left, and was now dormant. Fear spread over her body as Barricade let out a feral growl and Silver whirled around to face them. "Oh no..." Muttered Naomi.

Serenity looked at Naomi and felt the fear slowly creep into her body. "Naomi... What are we going to do?" She whispered. Serenity closed her eyes tightly for a moment and then opened them. "Please hurry up Ironhide... Save us." She thought. Serenity looked at Sliver for a moment. "What?" She asked looking at the femme. "Do NOT speak unless spoken to!" She hissed, bearing her metallic fangs. "Just...Sit still. Close your eyes and see if you can see anything."

Serenity whined slightly and nodded her head. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. The first thing she saw was Ironhide trying to find her and then Sliver attacking someone.

Naomi kept her eyes locked on Serenity as Silver settled back in her seat, those her optics would still dart backward at them. Serenity opened her eyes and looked at Naomi, a grin appeared slightly. "He's coming for us..." She whispered to Naomi. Naomi smiled brightly and grasped Serenity's hand tightly. "I'm so happy for you. Now, we just need to stay silent until he can find us..." She said, her gaze locking on the femme Panther-Con in the front seat.

Serenity nodded her head as she gently squeezed Naomi's hand. "Right." She said. Serenity looked out the window for a few minutes to notice a Black GMC Topkick. She grinned as she began to pound on the window. "Ironhide!" She yelled. Before Serenity could even blink, Ironhide transformed. "You slaggin glitch! You think you can get away with taking her?" He said. Ironhide quickly aimed his cannons at Barricade. Serenity laughed slightly as she looked at Sliver. "Seems like you guys are in big trouble! You have him extremely pissed.." She said with a small smile on her face.

Naomi yelped as claws were pinned around her neck. "You did this! You little brat! I will kill you, and make sure it's painful!" She hissed, digging her claws into the humans shoulders making her cry out in pain. "And you're next!" She hissed at Serenity, but before she could do anything, her body seemed to jolt as she fell backward, sparking with electricity. "Don't touch me." Naomi simply said, a scowl on her face. Serenity gasped as she watched Sliver pinned Naomi then glared at Sliver after she said that she was next. Serenity watched as Sliver's body fall backwards. She looked out the window to see Ironhide then looked back at Naomi. "How are we gonna get out of here?" She asked.

Naomi, however, was busy hitting the Panther-Con with volts of electricity. "If this 'Con would stop clawing at me for a moment, I could shock Barricade!" She yelped out as Silvers dagger-like claws ripped into her hands. Serenity growled as she started to try and pull on Sliver. "Let her go! Come on! Are you scared? Huh!" She asked. Serenity looked over at Naomi. "Do it now!" She said.

Silver swiped deep trenches across Serenity's face while Noami violently shocked the mech into paralysis. Then, she kicked Silver where a panthers ribcage would be, and was rewarded by fangs sinking into her foot. "Ow! LET GO!" She hissed. Serenity whined in pain as she felt Sliver claw her face. She put her hand on her face for a moment then heard Naomi hiss at Sliver and told her let go of her foot. Serenity growled as she kicked at Sliver's head. "Let her go!" She growled. Silvers head slammed into a side of Barricade and was, in Cybertronian standards, unconscious. Finally, Naomi was able to pry the door open and scramble out with Serenity in tow, limping severely on her wounded foot.

Serenity looked over towards the area where Ironhide was standing. "Ironhide!" She called out. Serenity hissed in pain slightly as her face stung a bit when she talked. Ironhide quickly transformed back into his alt mode and drove towards Naomi and Serenity. He came to a screeching halt and opened his doors. "Come on, we don't have all day!" Ironhide said. Serenity quickly scrambled into the passenger seat and watched as Naomi got into the back. After Naomi was finally in Ironhide took off. "It took ya that long to figure out that I hid a piece of my spark in the necklace?" Ironhide asked activating his holoform. Serenity laughed slightly and raised an eyebrow when she looked at Ironhide. "At first we didn't know what was going on until Naomi figured it out." She said. Ironhide frowned as he looked at Serenity's face. "You better let Ratchet fix you up when we get back to base." He said.

"C'mon! No hugs? no kisses? No romance whatsoever? Have you NEVER seen a soup opera?" Naomi huffed with a playfulness in her eyes, and ignored the pain in her foot, which she was sure was broken. Serenity blushed deeply as she giggled softly as she gently touched Ironhide's face. "You idiot..." She said then gently kissed him. Ironhide smiled as he kissed Serenity back. "I did it for you ya'know..." He said looking at her. Serenity smiled as she looked at Ironhide. "I know and I'm grateful you did... I'm glad to have you back..." She said. "There you go!" Naomi cheered, her eyes now twinkling. "I'm so glad you guys are back together." She said, as her voice slowly returned to it's normal, calm self. Serenity laughed slightly as she shook her head at Naomi. "Ha Ha... Very funny, Naomi." She said. Ironhide chuckled softly as he looked at Serenity. "I'm glad as well... Being in the Matrix was interesting none the less." He said.

"I bet it was." Serenity said smiling slightly even though she was in pain. Ironhide frowned as he looked at Serenity. "You might have a few scars." He said. Serenity shrugged as she leaned back and closed her eyes. "I guess we will be matching then." She said with a small giggle. Ironhide shook his head as he put his hand to his face as Serenity looked confused for a moment. "Hey 'Hide… What does this make us… Girlfriend and Boyfriend or… Whatever the Cybertron equivalent is?" She asked. Ironhide almost went into the ditch near by as he straightened out. "Well… I don't think we are anything close to the Cybertron equivalent…. You would have to be a Cybertronian to do that." He said. Serenity frowned as she kinda wished she was a Cybertronian instead of a human. "Oh…" She said then looked out the window.

Authors End Note!: I would love fan art if anyone wants to do some :3 and CLIFFHANGER! Poor Serenity can't get a break can she? Find out what happens next update! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! It's **XxQueenOfDarknessxX**!

I believe this story will be getting a makeover and most likely redone.

I know so many people love this story so I figured it was time to redo it.

Also, I will be doing the story before this! So be on the look out for that.

I want this story to be true as it possibly can be to TF:DOTM.

So I do hope everyone will be on the look out for the new updated chapters of this story.

Though it might be hard since I broke my wrist in three places.

Anyways! I hope to hear from my lovely fans!

XOXO,

**Jaime**


End file.
